One More Chance
by Ilce
Summary: What do you do when you end up in a place you don't know with only your bakugan left as your friend? You make friends with your worst enemy of course.
1. Interesting Changes and Interesting News

**A/N - Ilce - I'm a complete psycho for being able to write this though my friends would disagree… they would say that I have been the entire time… and they would be correct.**

Dan's POV

"How did we even get here!" An irritated voice questioned.

"C'mon man I don't know and don't blame me I didn't know that we would get lost this easily," I stated.

"Daniel will you please… Your hair is turning white," my small red bakugan, Drago, told me.

"Dude, joking at a time like this? We have more important things to think about," I gave him an annoyed look.

"Daniel, I'm not joking your hair is actually turning white," Drago then flew directly in front of my face, effectively stopping me.

"All right," I said still not buying it but I walked over to a reflective pool looked down in it and fell on my ass, screaming my head off.

"You. Win. Totally. Not. Joking." I conceded trying to catch my breath.

Only the tips of my hair had turned white and my eyes had turned luminescent yellow, like a freaking cat's.

"See? Now can we move on? Who knows what's out here," he asked.

"Over there," I pointed to an overhanging outcrop of rock "First place I've seen out here that could pass for shelter."

Drago agreed and we headed over.

Mystery POV

I pulled at a lock of my hair and narrowed my blue eyes at my reflection, my hair was getting brown in it. How I have no idea.

"You should find this interesting," a voice told me.

"Oh? Why would that be?" I focused on the floating black bakugan.

"Dan Kuso of the Battle Brawlers is just outside."

I grinned in a slightly maniac way. That _was_ interesting news, news that could be very entertaining.

**A/N - Ilce - If you want any good brawls in this story feel free to give me a PM and tell me… or just PM me the brawl. Well I give props to anyone who can figure out who my mystery POV is and please read and review.**


	2. New Beginings

**A/N - Ilce - Funny thing about the eye comment with Dan is that I adore cats, lol. Well you get to find out who my mystery POV is this chapter. Yes there are gay people due to my particular brand of complete insanity so don't complain… and a homophobe as well. Also this is the second chapter… today so enjoy.**

Mystery POV

Dan looked different to say the least, his hair was tipped frosty white and he definitely didn't use to be quite that pale, but the look worked well for him. Drago was by his head and I smirked to myself.

I straddled his waist and sat down on his hips, then I pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. His eyes snapped open and he looked up with shock, the best part was he didn't recognize me. His eyes were luminescent yellow, making me think of a cat.

"Hello Dan," I said to him.

His eyes got bigger when I said his name, but managed to choke out around the shock, "Who are you?"

"C'mon Dan you know who I am," I loved the confused look on his face especially since I wasn't lying. I lowered my face 'till the tip of my nose was brushing his.

"Masquerade?" His voice was whisper soft.

"Correct," I smiled at his now bemused expression.

"You disappeared," he denied "You disappeared after that battle."

"Yes," I conceded "and no," he looked so confused at my answer that I decided to take pity on him, "I did disappear but somehow I reappeared here and just a few days ago Hydranoid appeared here as well."

"Where is here exactly?" He asked me getting over the shock of my reappearance.

"I'm not really sure about that," I admitted "and my appearance has changed a bit."

"Clearly, because the last time I saw you, you didn't have brown in your hair," he chuckled.

"Oy," I said "Leave the hair out of this frosty."

"It's not that bad," but he was now trying to look at his hair which made him look cute.

"Looks like you don't believe it," I told him.

He pouted at me which was the last straw, I couldn't take it any more.

I let out a low sound, almost a growl, and kissed him.

Dan's POV

I was still a little in shock over Masquerade's reappearance and his appearance.

Turns out he has pale blue eyes under his mask and somehow he had brown streaks in his blonde hair.

"Looks like you don't believe it," he said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Weirdly enough I didn't feel to weird talking to him like this or pouting at him for teasing me, which I did.

He let out a low, almost growling, sound and kissed me.

This I had not been expecting to happen, but I liked it. I felt my eyes almost closing.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip encouraging me to open my mouth, ok now that I wasn't to sure about. He gently bit my bottom lip when I hesitated to respond so I opened my mouth giving him access, which he didn't hesitate to take. His tongue surged into my mouth. Within seconds I was panting from the intense kiss until he finally pulled back.

He pulled back and smiled at me and released my wrists at last, he also slid off of me to sit next to me on the ground.

I sat up slowly watching him the entire way.

"Well if you two are quite done here we found a way out," I jumped in surprise at Drago's amused voice and I felt my face go red with embarrassment.

Masquerade looked up at Drago with a funny expression, somewhere between amusement and irritation.

"I can't leave here," He told Drago with an annoyed sigh "I've tried."

"Well why don't we try again," he motioned to the portal where Hydranoid was, "Dan try keeping a hold of Masquerade it may help."

Ok now he was teasing me indirectly, but was still being serious.

Masquerade however seemed to like the idea and stood up then pulled me up, but before he pulled me through the portal, he gave me this look and stopped.

"No one is going to know who we are," he said very serious "We don't look anything like we used to and for me it's probably better that no one, and I mean _no one_ should find out unless we have absolutely no other options. Not to mention your friends would…" at the word friends I had flinched.

Masquerade's POV

When I said friends he flinched as though I had physically slapped him.

"Fall out?" I guessed.

"Won't even be in the same building," he said bitterly.

"Well then the only people who will know that were back will be you and me," I told him making him look at me in the eyes "A fresh start, new lives and the past doesn't matter."

The pain in his eyes was too much, "And we'll get them back for what they did," I promised pulling him through the portal.


	3. Shopping and a Homophobe?

**A/N - Ilce - I'm so bored… I don't own and that's about it. Oh and pre-explanation for the shirt… he really would.**

**Masquerade's POV**

When we made it back to Earth it was raining. Pouring would probably be a better word.

I looked over at Dan who was already soaked through I smiled at him and ran to the nearest building, ironically enough a clothing shop that just so happened to have raincoats.

"Ironic, huh?" I said.

"Sure is," he told me with a soft smile.

I put my hands in my pockets and my left hand bumped into something. I pulled it out and found a… credit card? Where the heck did this come from?

"Why do you have a credit card in your pocket?" He asked me.

I shrugged and said, "Not going to question it."

"Why not?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"We need dry clothes and a raincoat might help, so why not?" I said giving him a stubborn look.

"Alright good enough for me," he said and we headed deeper into the store then split up.

**15 minutes later**

I had found an outfit I could live with; black jeans, a dark purple sleeveless shirt, a pair of boots, and a long black coat.

I headed over to where I had last seen Dan. He had clothes draped over his arm, but appeared done. I felt slightly worried that he was shivering badly.

He followed me as I walked up and I paid for what was there.

The cashier was a young girl. As we were about to turn to leave, she said "Wait a moment." Then proceeded to talk to someone over the system phone and finally nodded.

She turned to us and smiled, "The manager said that you two could change into those if you would like."

I gave her an appreciative nod, Dan looked like he was freezing.

We quickly changed and I couldn't help but grin just a little at the fact that we had on pretty much the same outfit except he was wearing a red shirt. I nodded to the girl once more and led Dan outside.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Looks like we might have somewhere to stay," he said handing me the slip of paper.

It had an address on it. Out of suspicion I checked my pocket. There was the mysterious credit card and… a key.

"Ok so now there's a key and I know that no one had been close enough to slip this into my pocket so I'm gonna say that this is getting kind of weird," I turned to Dan.

"The credit card obviously wasn't a trap so why should this be?" He said.

I frowned. I hated it when other people had a point.

I rolled my eyes and threw my arm around his waist.

"C'mon then we're gonna get soaked _again_ if we don't move soon," I told him.

We made it to a tree with widespread branches which I pulled him under. He looked up and was about to say something when I pulled him in for a kiss.

He allowed the kiss and pulled back after a minute when we finally felt the need for air.

Dan smiled at me and turned around a little and froze looking distinctly upset.

I caught sight of what he obviously saw and frowned, he stepped back next to me and gripped my hand tightly.

I squeezed back glaring at the object of his distress. Shun Kazami.

He looked up and turned and I felt myself stiffen as he focused on the only other people obviously odd enough to be out in the rain.

I looked down at Dan expecting to see more distress or anger, but instead I saw a slightly mischievous look cross his face and began to wonder what he was up to and at the same time wondering if I should be worried.

He turned so he was facing me completely again and pulled me down until we were kissing again.

I didn't see how this constituted to plotting on his part but kissed him back.

When he finally pulled away from me and I assured myself Shun had left, I looked down with a vaguely curious expression when something suddenly seemed to add up and I couldn't help my sudden grin.

"He's a homophobe," I stated answered with only a grin.

**Ilce - Should I be afraid of the reviewers? If so I would like some warning... by the way if I'm annoyed enough I might end up killing off Alice, Julie, Runo, and Marucho... really depends on whether I decide it's worth the effort and what you guys think about this.**


	4. Another Chance at Revenge

**Ilce - Well some of you were probably curious so here's what Shun was thinking and what happened after.**

**Shun's POV**

I stopped for a breather feeling vaguely disturbed. Suddenly I got the feeling I was being watched, no glared at. I looked up and turned to see who was there and focused on two people I swear I knew.

The taller one had blonde hair with random streaks of brown through it; he also had pale blue eyes; and was wearing a dark purple shirt, black jeans, and a long black coat.

The shorter of the two wore the same outfit with a red shirt; and had shorter brown hair tipped with white; and glowing yellow eyes that reminded me of a cat.

The taller one was glaring at me and the smaller looked upset. Suddenly the distress gave way to a devious expression.

I wondered if I should leave now but I thought about it a little to late because the smaller turned around and tugged the taller one into a kiss.

I didn't stay to see any more, I had already seen more than I needed to.

I bolted and stopped under an awning about a block away disgusted, remembering how Dan used to tease me about being the world's worst homophobe.

I frowned, thinking back on it that was who the shorter one reminded me of.

The taller one reminded me of someone too but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I sighed looking at where I stopped and rolled my eyes when I realized I had stopped near a store that sold masks.

I froze staring at a pretty bad reproduction of Masquerade's old mask.

I blinked realizing that _that_ was who he had reminded me of. I promptly rolled my eyes for thinking that. Masquerade was _gone_ and he wasn't coming back.

Was he? It wasn't like me to be uncertain but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was them.

I shook my head hoping to clear it and headed home.

**X X X X X**

"Shun it's not that we don't believe you it's just that it's not possible," Runo said in her annoyingly superior voice.

"She's right Shun, I don't see how it could be them and I don't know how Masquerade could have made it here," Marucho agreed.

"I know it's impossible but that's who it was I'm telling you," I insisted as we argued the possibility.

"Well," I turned to Alice with the hope that she might at least partially support me and she didn't disappoint "If it really is Dan and Masquerade neither will be able to resist brawling for long."

"Good point Alice, if either of them show up as brawlers we should look further into it, but until then lets just try to keep going on like normal," Marucho said nodding.

"Yeah, but Shun," Runo said turning towards me, "You never did tell us why you took off rather than confront them."

"That's another reason I wasn't really sure it was them," I said irate "They kissed."

Runo suddenly looked a bit uneasy, "Shun your homophobic aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"That explains why Dan never wanted you to know that he was bi."

I simply stared at her dumfounded and at a loss for words.

"How did you even find that out?" I choked out after finally locating my voice.

"He told me once I made it clear that I was interested in going out with him," she admitted shrugging "My only concern was making sure he wasn't staring at girls _or_ guys."

"Runo, did you find this out _before_ or _after_ Masquerade disappeared?" Marucho asked.

"Before," She stated surely.

"Did Dan ever express any interest in Masquerade?"

"Yes, he did actually." She said frowning slightly.

"Well that make it all the more possible but," he said turning to Alice "What about Masquerade?"

She replied, "Masquerade _was_ a part of me so it's more than likely since I like guys that he would too, I actually was able to talk to him once or twice and he did mention it, not to mention the fact every time he tried to take out the Brawlers he always aimed for Dan."

"So the possibility that it was them is much higher than you originally thought," I said triumphantly.

"That's right and this could be trouble," Marucho said and we all nodded and dispersed.

**Dan's POV**

"Take them out from the inside?" I asked almost uncertainly to Masquerade as he watched me from his lounged spot on the sofa.

"I know you don't like the idea of joining up with them but we'll have a better chance of getting back at them that way," he reminded me watching my face carefully.

"Your right I don't like it," I admitted but was unable to come up with a valid reason not to go through with his plan.

"It will be fine," he whispered suddenly standing next to me and trying to keep me from becoming too upset.

"They may realize," I said suddenly "Or at least Shun will."

"Yes but how will he get the others to believe him?" He argued back.

"I don't know but what if Alice recognizes _you," _I challenged.

Masquerade frowned at me and paused for a moment before giving me a very strange smile, "I'll just have to act completely different than I normally would around them now wont I?"

"Do you have to continually make points that will force me to go along with this scheme?" I asked him beginning to doubt that I'd be able to get out of this predicament.

"Yes I do, because I will keep my word," He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him directly in the eyes, "And I will get revenge on them for hurting you."

I smiled and couldn't help but ask, "Did only your appearance change or did something change your attitude as well?"

"Do you two _have_ to act like that?" Hydranoid asked us interrupting before Masquerade could answer.

Masquerade simply rolled his eyes at his Bakugan and asked me, "Well do you agree or not?"

"Since I really don't seem to have a choice in this matter, I'll go along with it," I said, still annoyed at being pretty much forced into it.

"Well before you do that you might want to make up new names," Drago told us, "They'll know right away if you tell them the truth."

"Good point," Masquerade conceded frowning, "Got any ideas?"

"I might have a few."

**Ilce - Well I hope that this at least partially makes up for taking so long and I'm sooo sorry about not updating, I've had a severe case of writers block! Oh, I have a question and I want you to review and tell me yes or no. Should I make Shun end up with a guy? If yes, who?**


	5. Old Enemies and New Friends

**Ilce - If the chapter seems morbid at any given part. Not. My. Fault. Blame Sick Puppies, I was listening to their music as I wrote this. Oh, too all those who are curious as to why the Brawlers are angry at Dan… Soon enough you'll know.**

**Shun's POV**

These brawls were starting to get out of control, if we weren't careful we were going to destroy not only the arena but the area around us too.

"Stand, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!" I whipped towards the all too familiar voice and words.

The taller guy I had seen the other day was there and with him wasn't just the boy from then too, but Alpha Hydranoid. I guess it's possible for there to be two but I highly doubt that's what's going on here.

I scanned for the other's and found Alice and Runo first.

"Alice, Runo they showed up," I said when I got to them, "And that's not all, they have Hydranoid."

That got Alice's attention since Hydranoid disappeared a little over a week ago.

"They have Hydranoid?" She asked then said quickly, "Where are they?"

I pointed towards the platform where the two of them were still standing before I heard another familiar voice shout, "Stand, Pyrus Griffin!"

"Shun I don't see any resemblance with them and Dan and Masquerade. They look nothing alike," Alice said gently turning to me.

"I know this but I still think it's them," I said glaring at her.

She sighed and looked at me again before turning and walking over to the platform, Runo throwing me a curious look before we followed. She waited at the bottom and after they won their brawl she approached them with a smile and said, "Hello, my name is Alice. I'm one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, this is Shun and Runo they're Brawlers as well."

What I _didn't_ expect was for the taller to smile back and say, "Hi Alice, my name's Riven and this is Damian."

"Hi," Damian said smiling shyly at Alice.

I heard Runo coo, "Aww, he's so cute!" From beside me and I felt my first flicker of doubt that it was them. Masquerade was usually cruel and condescending and Dan was hyperactive and found it hard to stand still for any length of time, so was it really them?

Riven looked over at me from the corner of his eye while Alice and Runo were preoccupied with Damian and gave me a sly smirk.

No doubt about it, it was _so_ Masquerade.

I glared at him and mouthed, _"You're going to get found out."_

His smirk widened, _"For what?"_

I could have hissed at him, he was playing stupid just to get me riled up.

"_For faking being someone else,"_ I replied, unable to resist a slightly smug smile.

He shook his head and had the last word, _"No I won't, you can keep trying all you like but their never going to believe it."_

At that he turned around and smiled pulling Alice into a conversation and hooking his arm around Damian's waist who winked at me and continued talking to Runo.

"Riven! Damian!" I heard a voice call.

I turned to watch another male jog up to meet the two of them, an easygoing smile on his face. He stood maybe a head taller than me with purple hair and green eyes.

Damian looked even smaller when the guy came to halt next to them, but seemed quite at ease as did Riven who turned back to us.

"This is our friend Blaine, he's a Darkus brawler," He said with what looked like a friendly smile, "Blaine, this is Alice, Runo, and Shun."

"Hi there," He said with what looked like an honest smile in our direction.

"Hi," Alice greeted and Runo grinned, then turned and looked at me with a slight frown when I said nothing.

"I'm sorry about Shun's attitude he's still angry at Dan," She explained when he tilted his head curiously.

"Dan?" Riven asked turning to Alice again, "Isn't he the leader of the Brawlers? Why are you angry at him?"

It struck me that Dan probably hadn't told him exactly what had happened and now I wondered what he would do when he found out.

"Well you see…"

**Ilce - …well that was interesting. Oh, and thanks to AnimeLoverNumber1 for the OC. Yes, I know your probably all cursing at me for leaving that cliffhanger but you'll get to find out in the next chapter why their mad. R&R.**


End file.
